


Hard of Hearing

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Fred is distracted by George's injury





	Hard of Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Takes place during DH, at the Burrow, before Bill's wedding, obviously AU and EWE.  Originally written for the fwhg_ldws challenge on livejournal.

George lay on the shabby sofa in the sitting room of the Burrow.  His ear had finally stopped bleeding, and Mrs. Weasley had bandaged it up quite nicely.  He had just fallen asleep.  The ear itself was gone, but he seemed to be hearing everything all right.  It was the opposite for Fred.  Every time someone said something to him, he asked, "What?" or "Sorry?" or "I didn't catch that."  He stared at George's sleeping figure, his limbs restless, and every once in awhile, he would go over and pull the patchwork quilt up to his brother's chin.  Hermione didn't think he was having actual trouble with his hearing, but she did think that George's injury was distracting for him.  She had never seen him so distraught, and of course, she knew it was with good reason.

She tried to distract him.  She sat on his lap and played with his ear.  He pushed her hand aside.  She ran her fingers through his hair.  He pulled his head away, continuing to stare at his now less than identical twin brother.  She ran her hand up the inside of his shirt.  He didn't so much as flinch or pay any attention to her.  She unbuttoned one button of his shirt and kissed his neck, and then another and another, her lips moving down along his newly exposed skin.  She touched his face with her palm and turned his head to face her.

He dislodged her from his lap as he stood and walked over to stand beside the sofa for the tenth time tonight.  He stared down at George, and was about to say something quietly that only George could hear when he heard Hermione's quiet voice behind him.

"Levicorpus!"

Before he could turn, he was hoisted up by his ankle, and hung, suspended from mid-air.  "What the hell?!  Why'd you do that?!"  His eyes blazed in fury and he watched as Hermione slowly walk over, not breaking her concentration, her wand still fixed on him.  She leaned in close and kissed him.  Finally, his face softened and his attention was fully on her.  She smiled as he threaded his hands through her hair, pulling the strands tightly, drawing her closer to him as she tasted him.  He moaned into her mouth and asked again, "Why did you do that?"

She kissed him tenderly, whispering, "The world's a better place when it's upside down."            

He smiled then, and kissed her again.


End file.
